1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven seat for a vehicle in which the seat cushion is slid back and forth and the inclination of the seat back is controlled under the force of an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor-driven seat in which the seat cushion and the seat back are driven by a slider motor and a knuckle motor is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59(1984)-149534. Generally, such a motor-driven seat is mounted on the vehicle body before the vehicle body is equipped with a battery and it is very difficult to manually move the seat cushion and the seat back. Accordingly, there has been a problem that working facility in the vehicle body is lowered after the seat is mounted.
For example, the seat is generally inserted into the vehicle body through an opening of the vehicle body to be closed and opened by a door with the seat back inclined forward since otherwise insertion of the seat is very difficult. However, when the seat back is inclined forward, the worker cannot position himself on the seat for working on the ceiling trim and the like.